


Coffee and Flowers (saiouma/oumasai)

by Kokichi_Dreamer



Series: A Sunflower and A Lavender Rose [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Barista Kokichi, Basically I gave Shuichi all of problems, Bi Saihara, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, College Student Shuichi, Cuddles, Domino is Queen, F/M, Fluff, Gay Oma Kokichi, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Hurt/Comfort, I love Domino, Idk what I’m doing, Is it oumasai or saiouma, M/M, No Smut, Oh well I'll do both, Oma Kokichi-centric, Original Character(s), Saihara Shuichi-centric, Scars, Shuichi is an anxious child, Sorry Shuichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Trust Issues, also kokichi has heterochromia, also shuichi a shit ton of panic attacks, because that headcanon is amazing, his uncle cool though, how do u tag, i gave shuichi my insomnia problems too, idk how to ao3 please help, kokichi is a lil shit but it’s all good, oumasai, saiouma, shuichi parents suck, um first fic yay, well at least it not depressing yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokichi_Dreamer/pseuds/Kokichi_Dreamer
Summary: Shuichi Saihara, a 23 year old college student, didn’t expect his life to get this complicated when he met Kokichi Ouma, a 22 year old prankster/barista, but life has its surprisesBasically Shuichi meets kokichi and it just a whirlwind of emotions, talks in a flower field, coffee, cuddles, and healing
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: A Sunflower and A Lavender Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909975
Comments: 47
Kudos: 170





	1. Cute barista

**Author's Note:**

> hnnng nervy be um hey a fic have it. this is also to help with my writing so constructive criticism is welcome okey bye for now

_October 3, 6:45 am_

Mondays. The worst day of the week. Saihara wanted to roll over and bust the clock open so the ringing would stop but settle on just hitting the snooze button, very hard, instead. He laid there for a few moments longer, not wanting to leave the warmth of his bed, before eventually getting and moving towards his closet. He picked out his usual pinstriped pants and a black shirt and sluggishly walk towards the bathroom. After grabbing his trusty hat he cycled through his everyday routine and went on to his walk to his favorite coffee shop. 

_Another walk. Another coffee. Another boring day._ Saihara was getting tired of his monotone cycle of living. Always the same thing, save for the occasional party, day out with his friends, or walk near the lake, his life was pretty boring despite being an apprentice detective at his uncle's agency. But even his love of detective work got plain and tiring. He would go out with Kaito and Harukawa on their stargazing but he felt like that was of their date night thing. Kaede had tried to get him to go to more parties, that usually ends up 1) Saihara alone and forced to walk home 2) Him having a panic attack and leaving in the first 30 minutes or 3) find a room and lock himself in this until he can leave or a mixture of the three. Saihara had just opted not to go at all instead of having a migraine every time he woke up to go to his classes. Being as quiet as he was didn’t help either on socializing and making his life more exciting but he gets by. All he wants right now is his sweet, sweet coffee so he doesn’t pass out halfway through his class. He pushed open the door ready to sit down.

That was until he looked up to a mop of purple hair instead of the white fluffy hair he saw every Monday.

_........shit._

Most people wouldn’t have a problem since this isn’t uncommon for a shop to switch cashiers. Saihara? Not most people. No, Saihara wanted to look and the cashier nod and sit down like he did every day because he knew what Saihara wanted and knew Saihara is an anxious mess. Saihara was having a mental break down and didn’t know what to do because, on top of his routine being broken, the cashier was cute. Really, really cute. Currently, the cute cashier was taking a costumers order not even noticing Saihara. 

_Ok maybe if I just walk aw-_

_“_ Next!”

_Too late._

Saihara hesitantly walked up to the cute cashier and looked at his hands. 

“What ca-“ the cashier stopped short and then let a moment of silence before he spoke again

”What can I get for the cutie today?”   
  


Saihara just might die. Maybe it possible was for the world to swallow him. Please swallow him cause he doesn’t think can take much more. First, his broken routine, then a new cute cashier, now the cute cashier is flirting with him. He doesn’t think he can stand here any longer without exploding on the spot. Maybe he can run and get coffee from somewhere else or maybe- “HELLLLLLOOOO! Earth to emo! Are you okay?”

Saihara’s eyes snapped up realizing how long he was standing there. Terrible mistake. Absolutely worse fucking mistake he’s ever made. Now Shuichi sweet golden eyes have locked onto bright lavender eyes. The man who those eyes belonged to had a confused expression on his pale complexion and childish face. Saihara thought he cute from the distance awhile ago but up close he can see his feature more clearly. He had big, wonder-like eyes that looked like they were filled with curiosity. His hair is a dark shade of violet getting lighter near the tips. And Saihara was close enough to see faint freckles sprinkled across his face. He wasn’t just cute. He was utterly fucking gorgeous. And everything within Saihara just combusted. Every wired cut, every gear stopped turning, every muscle in his body tensed and locked down. _oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god- wait I should say something but what shit, oh right order, order your coffee what did you want again I forgot I can't just leave um uh- “_ I’m guessing you’re Shuichi Saihara right? Nagito said if an anxious person with a hat came in it was you, didn’t tell me you’d be _Hot_ emo but I’ll let that slide. You can go sit now I know your order.” the cashier said grinning. 

Saihara just stood lamely there gaping at the cashier before nodding going to sit and his usual seat. 

He knew Saihara’s name. He wanted to cry. He didn’t but almost did. He blessed Nagito for this beautiful gift before pulling out his phone so he could calm down. The whole 15 minutes Saihara kept glancing and the cashier, who he just realized was also the barista(which makes sense because so is Nagito) making his coffee and taking orders as he worked. A couple of times their made eye contact causing him to blush profoundly and turn his head back to his phone not without the barista winking at him and staring at him for a while longer. This continued the whole time until his coffee was ready. 

“A Mocha coffee for the lovely Saihara-chan“ the barista announced. Shuichi froze for a moment at the mention of his name before walking up to the barista and grabbing his coffee. “T-thank you...” Saihara whisper with a small smile then turned towards the door while the barista just stood there smiling ear to ear. Saihara walked out of the coffee shop smiling to himself with a warm feeling in his heart. Saihara was overwhelmed with joy until he realized something.

He didn’t get his name.

The entire time Saihara was ogling the stranger he totally forgot to ask his name. How could Saihara forget the most basic thing, he couldn’t believe he sat there watching him without even trying to learn his name. Saihara felt like the dumbest person in history of earth. Once again wanted the world to open up and swallow him whole before he noticed the messy writing in purple ink on the side of his cup that’s wasn’t supposed to be there.

‘Beloved if ur going to stalk me u might need 2 know the basics like my name and my number, 1) it’s Kokichi Ouma and 2) ***-***-**33 try calling me it could probably help -Ouma’

Saihara thanks Nagito for his luck today. He learned the mysterious boy's name. Panic dissolving in his chest Saihara kept his head up all the way to school for his classes with a new resolve to try and call the barista later. No, not the barista, Ouma-kun. Ouma-kun..has a nice ring to it. Walking into class with a spring in his step, Saihara sat down ready for his lecture with thoughts of the purple-haired boy from the coffee shop.


	2. Dancing dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Kaito are introduced!! And they’re worried for Shuichi cause he been acting strange. Also Shuichi calls Kokichi and arrangements are made.
> 
> time skip to Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy- ok more of u seem to like this that i thought and i will give anyway enjoy

_He’s twirling around in the rain. Getting his grape colored hair wet along with his clothes. Mostly likely going to get cold but he doesn’t seem to care. He pulls me into a puddle, soaking the both of us. “_ Dance with me” 

_And I don't have the heart to refuse and I don't don't want to refuse so I do. We dance for only God knows how long. First, we danced excitedly, splashing puddles and twirling around the block. Then it slowed down to just swaying, holding each other. He looked up at me and whispered something._ ”Say that again” _he whispered again a little louder._ ”W..k...p” _all I managed to hear._ ”I'm sorry can you repeat that?” _This time it was louder and very clear. _**”** **Wake up Saihara!”**

Saihara’s eyes snapped open and he frantically looked around, his eyes landed on glaring red ones. He almost jumped in fear but realized it was just Harukawa.

”Jeez Saihara that was the 7th time you fell asleep during class today” Harukawa grumbled while pushing a few strands of hair out her face. 

”Uh s-sorry, were you waiting for me?” Saihara spluttered out before standing up.”Yeah, Kaito’s waiting for us out front.”

Maki Harukawa. Best friend since sophomore year of high school. She comes off and threatening and scary to most people. And really she was but the Harukawa Saihara knows is a calming anchor when he gets too stressed out and has a panic attack. They go to the same college Saihara training to become an official detective and Harukawa to joining the police force.

They walked out to go meet Kaito who was shouting at them to hurry up and waving at them like an excited child. 

”Makiroll, Bro! Hurry up or we're gonna miss the movie.”

Kaito Momota. Best Friend since elementary school. Been one of Saihara’s main source of confidence and exciting life experiences even though that wasn't many. They go to different colleges sure, didn't stop them from seeing each other almost every day. Kaito has been dreaming of becoming an astronaut since he was 8 and started training to be an astronaut the second he got into college.

”Quit shouting. We're going to be early as always since you've insisted on getting there 30 minutes early every time.” Harukawa sighed out in an annoyed huff but Saihara pretty sure he saw a blush on her cheeks as well.

”Yeah that because the theater is always packed and I wanna get snacks.” Kaito said while walk next to Saihara. 

”Isn’t that right Shuichi?” Kaito said but stopped in his tracks when he saw Saihara was on his phone looking at it intensely. 

”Bro are you alright?” Kaito said with a concerned look on his face and only started to worry more when Saihara didn't reply.”Hey Shuichi!”He then proceeded to hit Shuichi over his head.

”H-huh? Oh yeah, I-i’m fine.” Saihara stuttered.

”Are you sure? Your face is really red and you look really anxious? Did you pull another all-nighter?” Kaito said leaning in closer to Saihara to examine him. 

”He has to be. He fell asleep in class, 7 times, although every time you were awake you on your phone” Harukawa stated while looking at him as well

”I'm fine, really let's just head to the theater and get the snacks.” Saihara tried to walk a little faster while he slid his phone in his pocket but Kaito just grabbed his phone and started scrolling through it.

”What so exciting that you, of all people, would use your phone for anything but calling-” Kaito stopped short when he saw the new contact. 

”Shuichi. Why didn't you tell us?” Kaito's voice was stern but his face was brighter than the day itself. 

”T-tell you what?” Saihara tried to play it off but that didn't work because Harukawa just looked over Kaito's shoulder and her expression change to a little surprised for just a moment before looking at Saihara.

”You found a new friend! That the only logical thing in why you are using your phone so much!” Kaito beamed handing Saihara his phone back. ”So when do we get to meet them?”

”Kaito stop acting like this is his girlfriend, he'll show us when he wants to” reading how uncomfortable Saihara is with the situation. 

”But Makir-” Kaito was cut off by Harukawa pull him with Saihara just looking at his feet as they walk to the theater. Internally greatful that Harukawa wasn’t being serious about the new lover part.

~~~~

Saihara parted ways with Harukawa and Kaito after the movie as Kaito kept winning about meet Saihara's new friend. Saihara owed Harukawa one now because he is pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to survive an interrogation on his newfound crush. Especially since he hasn't called yet. Since the encounter, Saihara couldn't face the barista. He as his number saved in his phone but hasn't taken the initiative. Which is worse because he hasn’t gone to the coffee shop since either. He feels awful but if he calls him he's sure he will shut down and have a full out panic attack. 

Saihara stepped into his apartment at long last just wanted to sit down and watch so tv. But today the phone in his had chose to be a little more taunting than usual. It looked like it was begging Saihara to call the barista or even just text him. Saihara refused the entire night. 

That was until the power went out.

That entire night Saihara use the tv to distract him from his phone(and failing to ignore it) and the second the tv turn off his phone just seemed to just get closer and closer to him. 

Which led Saihara to this moment. Phone in his hand and finger just above the call button. 

_What am I doing!? He probably pissed I took this long to call How do you know he even going to answer? What if he already forgotten you? This is so stupid!_

All of the worst scenarios was running through Saihara's head unable to think clearly. He almost put the phone down ready to just go to sleep and try another time. _Almost._ That was when he heard another voice on the other side of the line.

’Heeello, Kokichi Ouma speaking.’

_oh fuck. When had I push the call button?! I must have done it when I wasn't paying attention_

”U-Um hi this is S-Shuichi Saihara, from the coffee shop?”

Why did he say that like it was a question? He was from the coffee shop and he was Shuichi Saihara. God, why did he have to be a mess all the time? He shouldn't have called, can he back out now? Wait he can't back out he already said-

’Beloved! You called! Have you come to ask me for my hand? This is really mean if you chose to do it over the phone. Or have you come here to tell off. That's...even more mean Shuu-chan!’

Saihara then hears loud crying from the other end of the line. 

_shitshitshit- I made him cry but over what tho- wait did he just say his hand, as in marriage!? Wait he said tell him off so which one does he mean!? Ahhh-_

’That was a lie. Did I getcha?’ Ouma giggled 

_Lie? So he was just kidding. How did he stop crying so quickly? Or is-_

’So Saihara-chan what made you call lil’ old me?’ Ouma voice rang

_Huh? .....Why did I call? I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I DID THIS!? Why would I call him so suddenly!? Think Think-_

_”_ O-oh I called b-because I thought maybe we could meet up next Saturday?” Saihara said before he even realized what he saying.

_THIS IS...is actually ok. Maybe I can do this. Yeah, I can do this._

’..aw man I wanted to ask you out first, oh well I accept.’ Ouma said sounding bored at the beginning but quickly brightened through the phone. That was an obvious lie since he had no way of contacting Saihara.

”O-ok see you later then.” Saihara mumbled out.

’Bye, beloved~’ Ouma cooed before hanging up

...Saihara was going see Ouma. Saihara is going to see Ouma. SAIHARA IS GOING TO SEE OUMA. Saihara felt his face be set on fire and his heart hammer in his chest as he fell back in his bed. Saihara wonders for a moment on the nicknames and why he acted so strangely about it but quickly brush it off and put it in the back of his mind. He went to change in the bathroom as the power came back on as if it was waiting for Saihara to finish his call. After a quick shower and change of clothes, Saihara flopped back into bed with a new resolve in his heart slowly but surely drifting off to the fuzzy grasp of sleep and dreams of dancing in the rain once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna smack myself for being so dumb. At least I figured how to add chapters. thanks for reading!! love y’all <3


	3. Sunflower eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi side of the phone call. Also we get a peak into Kokichi’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wants to write kokichi* gotta hurry with the chapters  
> *gets to kokichi* wtf am i supposed to do  
> Also, Kokichi has a cat. Hail the queen.
> 
> yeah so this may be a little sloppy cause i was panicking

_October_ _6,_ _11:45 am_

Something was wrong. Today Ouma felt like he could take over the world he's invincible. He's on cloud 9 and can't shake the feeling the universe is being nice to him. This is not good.

For the past couple of days, Ouma has been panicking inside and it's finally starting to show. All caused because of the beloved, Shuichi Saihara, hasn't called or texted him in the past four days and honestly, it's getting to him. Ouma has been lying more obsessively, more disconnected from the world, jumpier, and avoiding talking to his roommates for the past two days. But, as the great liar Ouma is, he's been hiding it from everyone ensuring no one figures out how shitty he feels. He got everyone fooled that he was perfectly fine. At least that's what he thought. 

Ouma hasn't noticed the worried glances the Nagito has been shooting through the mirror. Or how his co-worker, Crystal Sheu, has been a like sister to him. Or the slightly more the chaotic and messy energy that was around Ouma. Well, more than normal.

But today was different.

Because today Ouma felt like he could take over the world. Like he steals all the riches of the world in one night. Causing him to seem like everything was truly alright. Anyone could notice how bright Ouma seemed and everyone was happy that was feeling better. Except for Ouma himself. 

When Ouma gets some strange feeling of happiness even during weeks like these of total dread means something is coming to wreck his good mood. But currently, Ouma's mind at that moment was somewhere else, thinking about a certain pair of golden eyes.

_Golden eyes. Golden eyes. Never seen_ golden _eyes before. Maybe he wears contacts like me. No, they seem too real. Oh well, that just makes him less boring and cuter._

Finishing the order with customers in front of him he felt pressure on his shoulder causing him to scare out of his thoughts for a moment.

”Hey Ouma-san. You can leave if you wanna, Nagito is back from his break” Sheu said while wrapping up a croissant.

”Ok” Oums mumbled in autopilot not even bothering to lie to Sheu. 

With that Ouma hung up his apron and left the shop while he didn't notice he was taking a different route home. 

~~~

By the time Ouma looked up he didn’t know what part of town he was in. 

All he saw was flowers. Many different flowers. Ouma wonders how the hell he got here without noticing the sweet aroma since he was well deep into the flower field. Ouma signed while he pulled out his phone and punched in his address so he gets home but something bright caught his eye. Bright and yellow, no. Golden. 

For a split second, he thought it was Saihara only then did he realize that it wasn't Saihara’s golden eyes but a vibrantly colored sunflower. It was the only sunflower in the entire field, around 8 feet tall. It was huge, made a statement, overwhelming sweet, and...

_Beautiful_

Ouma stood there for a while, just staring at it in awe before he took a few pictures of the flower making sure he remembers the way back here when he got home started following the directions to his apartment.

~~~

”Hey Kee-boy, did you f- what the fuck”

When Ouma got home to his shared apartment he expected the usual. Metal scraps on the floor, cat food spilled all over the carpet, and Miu's tinkering music to be blasting through her door. What he got was ripped up newspaper all over the floor, cat food on the ceiling, all the furniture flipped over, and, the most alarming part, dead silence. And to be honest.

Ouma was scared.

This apartment is almost never quiet, even at night, and it’s unsettling. 

Well, it was unsettling for a while until he heard the loud and pompous of Miu’s insulting voice. 

“You need to get your cat a goddamn leash,” Miu said trailing behind Keebo, with Domino in his arms.

”She only got out because you left the door open” Keebo sigh out, clearly tired out of his mind.”Greetings, Ouma, you’re home early” Keebo greeted while he putting Domino on the ground.

”Yeah cause the shop got robbed and took Komeada as a hostage so I came home to call the police and get you guys,” Oums said casually as he grabbed the broom and started sweeping up the newspaper as Keebo started to get the cat food off the ceiling.

”You and your fuckin’ lies” Miu grumbled as she put the furniture back to their former positions, although there was an undertone of amusement in her voice.

”You caught me. I burned down the shop do I came back so I get some clothes a move to England.” Ouma said cheekily followed by his signature laugh

”Can you please-know what. nevermind.” Keebo started but cut himself off already getting a headache from the lies. Finishing his job successfully getting the cat food off and returning to his and Miu’s room.

Keebo. Best friend since senior year if high school. Keebo is smart, fun to mess with, and kinda fun despite being a little dumb at times and can't read the air for shit. Ouma and he act like they hate each other but it if shit really happened they would die for each other(though neither would admit it).

Miu Iruma. Best friend since 5th grade. They were neighbors and the only kids in the neighborhood so it was inevitable. Despite being loud and quite vulgar, she's loyal and reliable. They are basically partners in crime. Ouma asked if would she join D.I.C.E but she still has her inventor job and passion so she passed.

After cleaning up the mess from earlier, Miu and Ouma hung out for a while, watching movies and playing a short game of truth or dare with one of Miu’s inventions, before saying their goodnights and went to their rooms. 

~~~

_12:23 am_

_*cue ringtone*_

Cause I’m a liar, liar

And only that is true

Is something I-

”Heeello, Kokichi Ouma speaking” Ouma sang in a peppy voice despite being pissed the hell of from being called almost half past midnight.

_Who the fuck calls, and me at that, at 12:25 in the damn morning!? I swear I'm a kill them when-_

‘U-um hi this is S-Shuichi Saihara, from the coffee shop?’

_Bless Nagito’s lucky ass_

”Beloved! You called! Have you come to ask me for my hand? This is really mean if you chose to do it over the phone. Or have you come to tell me off? That’s...even more, mean Shuu-chan!”

He then brought the croc tears and instead of apologies or being hung up on, he just heard panicked mumbling on how to calm him down and if he was just fucking with him(which he was). What caught Ouma off guard was how Saihara said something along the lines is why he might be lying so he cut off the waterworks and spoke again.

”That was a lie. Did I getcha?” Ouma told him before even more panicked mumbling came through the speaker.

_This boy is an anxious mess.......why is that cute?_

Ouma spoke again hoping he could pull his beloved out of his head.

”So Saihara-chan why did you call lil’ old me?” he said with genuine curiosity on why he was up half past midnight.

’O-oh um I called b-because I thought maybe we could meet up on Saturday?’ Sahara squeaked out

_He.....He wants to see...me? As in go on a date with...me?_

Before he realized he was speaking

”..aw man, I wanted to ask you out first oh well, I accept”

’O-ok see you later than’ Saihara mumbled out 

”Bye, beloved~” Ouma sang before hanging up and staring at his phone before hiding under the cover like a child.

His beloved (could he call him his?) had asked him out. The universe really had him worried for a moment but he called and he can't wait to see those wonderful golden eyes again. Right before laying down and drifting off to sleep, he saved Saihara’s number with a special name and heart, of course dreaming of Sunflower eyes in the flower field.

{If it isn't obvious enough he saved him as Sunflower eyes}dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made him a gay disaster, we’ll shi- anyway thanks for reading!!<3 it deleted all my work so it took me a bit longer but i did it


	4. Prepare for the Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically all the stress before the “date” with the lovesick idiots  
> ft. my oc (well more than last time)
> 
> time skip to Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i updating cause i have zero things to do so yeah also comment ‘Kiz’ if ur here from instagram

_October 15, 9:07 am_

Saihara stayed up late, as usual, working on a couple of cases. Marriage scandals, missing pets, and a couple of small robberies. It was all finished in less than two hours. All boring and predictable. Today was the only day Saihara didn't have any classes or have to go to work. Currently, now was what most people call an early morning but to Saihara, this is a late afternoon. Usually, he was up at around 6:00 am for the 30-minute walk to the campus. Saihara felt the light shine through his curtain hit his face as he rolled out of bed with papers scattered everywhere. He took his time brushing his teeth and taking his shower putting on some high tops, a short-sleeved black, and navy blue shirt, and ripped jeans. He made some waffles and a Mocha coffee as he looked the time and date.

He nearly spits out his drink when he looked at the date.

Today was the day he was going out with Ouma. 

He had completely forgotten about it.

Over the past two weeks, the had talked over the phone on when they would meet. Ouma wanted to pick the place despite not asking, saying he had a perfect spot. Saihara suggested they meet after Ouma got off work(which is 4:30) and made the designated time at 5:30 pm. 

Saihara practically sprinted back into his room to pick out an outfit and spent 3 hours on three different outfits before calling Kaede over to help and calm him down. Who then called Rantaro over since he is an expert on this kinda stuff. They spent 2 more hours before deciding on an outfit. A long-sleeved floral embroidered shirt with black skinny jeans and some sneakers. Saihara was nervous about being underdressed but remember that Ouma said to dress kinda casual. By the end, it was 2:24 pm with Kaede and Rantaro went, Saihara laid out his clothes for later that day and continue to freak out in his house.

~~~

_11:27 am, with Ouma_

Ouma had just sat down to watch TV. Unlike Saihara, he had freaked out and picked an outfit the day after the phone call and was well aware that today was the meetup day. 

Didn't calm down his nerves though. 

The only reason Ouma stopped his pacing and sat down was that Sheu threatened to pour his delicious panta down the drain and he was annoying everyone with his mumbling and endless question on what time it wasand if he could leave yet. This wasn’t abnormal for Ouma, since he does this every day, it was just more than usual. Which means every minute.

Ouma kept denying that was nervous saying, ”Supreme Leaders don't get nervous!” but it was more than clear that he was on the verge of a panic attack so he got a bottle panta, took a couple of deep breaths, and sat the fuck down. And it worked, in a matter of minutes, he was calm, cool, and collected. He was actually pretty excited to see beloved that he started to count the seconds until he could leave. Until he couldn't take sitting anymore, then he started pacing again, then more questions, then tantrums. 

”Ouma, if you don't sit your ass down, and shut up I will pour all your panta down the drain then whoop your ass. Sit. Down. **NOW.** ” Sheu gritted out with a smile full of malice and rage. 

Sheu was on Ouma duty since she was the only person who could see through his lies and knew all his weak spots(and the fact Nagito wasn’t here), bad for Ouma since she had a short patience span. 

”How dare you threaten me, Kokichi Ouma! If you keep this up I'll send all 10,000 of my minions to kill you!” Ouma started with a pout.

”Ok 1.We both know DICE only has ten members 2. They won't do shit to me, they love me and 3. There's a strict no violence policy so that's never gonna happen.” He stated with a grimace tired of Ouma’s antics, although there was a hint of amusement towards DICE.

”Mean! You know me too well.” Oumaa pouted but obeyed Sheu's previous orders, and flopped back onto the couch.

{hey blue here! Just wanted to let u kno Sheu is bigender and uses she/him pronouns}

Ouma sat there until Sheu told him to get back to work. He spent the rest of his shift talking to old ladies, seeing couples on dates, and regular customers.

Still, his head was in the clouds imaging the Sunflower eyes and the later event. Still thinking about all the possible ways it could go bad. So much that it got Sheu's attention. Again.

”Ok, I know your having a off day and all but what the fuck is so bad you can't even pour coffee in a cup without it spilling.” He said flatly after wrapped up an order.

Ouma looked down to see the spilled coffee all over his apron and was drenched. He was lucky it was iced or he would've burned himself. Badly. 

”shit” Ouma hissed taking off the apron and checking if it went through(it didn't). 

”Seriously though, what's up with you?” She said crossing her arms.

Ouma sighed and told him about the day he met Saihara, the call, and the meetup later today.

”Oooh, so you're nervous about your date with Saihara,” He said as he was making a cappuccino, amusement in his voice. 

”Kokichi Ouma doesn't get nervous.” Ouma stated matter of fact, both knew that was a lie. 

”Uh-huh. Keep saying that” Sheu said adding the whipped cream and Carmel sauce to the drink then handing it to the customer. 

They kept chatting while severing customers until the clock hit 4:29. 

_Just one more minute_ Ouma thought handing off a coffee to the person in front of him.

”Ouma just go, it's just one minute, I'll tell Komeada you left when he gets back,” Sheu said as she came out of the backroom.

As soon as Ouma heard that he took off his sprinted out the door shouting a ’thank you’ before speeding to get to his apartment.

~~~

_5:20 pm, with Saihara_

Saihara looked over himself one last time before he heard a voice behind him.

”Saihara-chan!!”

He felt a force hit his back and arms wrap around his torso.

”Ah! Hello, Ouma-kun” Saihara said with a smile.

”You look good, Shumai” Saihara bounced back from Saihara

”Oh so do...you.” Shuichi said while he turned around.

He's gonna faint.

Ouma was wearing a checked crop top and a necklace that said ’liar’, white overalls that stopped just above the knee with purple embroidery and to top it off with lilac shoes, knee-high socks, and the checkered scarf he seemed to always wear.

Saihara just stood there for a moment. Just staring in awe. 

Then he snapped back into reality. Literally. Fingers snapped in front of his face.

”Saihara-chan, I know I look hot but we still have a date to go on remember?” Ouma giggled out with a large grin.

”Oh r-right.” He stuttered out before he realized what Ouma had said, blushing furiously, as he was pulled away to wherever he was taking him. ’Date’ wasn't what Saihara had been calling this, but he'd thought about it. Feels different hearing out loud. He realized this was probably a bad idea, since he bearly knew Ouma, and didn’t know where they were going. This causes his detective instincts to kick in and start an interrogation.

”Where are we going?” He said 

”It’s a surprise!” Ouma said still tugging Saihara along to their destination.

”Ouma-kun, can you please tell me where going” He tried again

“It’s super pretty, and I think you’ll like it but I wanna keep it a surprise” Ouma said, clearly excited about where they're going and his grip tightened on Saihara

”Ouma-kun, where are we going” He said sternly, maybe a little too stern.

Ouma stopped. “We’re here”

Saihara looked up and quietly gasped at the sight. It was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I give cliffhangers. Suffer :). anyway thanks for reading!! <3


	5. Lavender Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idiots in love chat in the flower field and learn more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long as procrastinating cuz I'm lazy also I swear this fic is getting worse every chapter. Kinda disappointed on where I went with this 😕

Ouma stopped. ”We’re here”

Saihara looked up and gasped. It was beautiful.

The setup wasn't anything special. Just a blanket. But the view of the stretching field of flowers was grand. What caught Saihara's eye wasn't the lone sunflower but the lavender roses that surrounded it and the base of the tall flower.

Saihara couldn't call this a meetup anymore. This was a, truly, real date. And he adored it.

He stood there gaping at the mystical sight. He didn't realize until he looked up that the was high up above the city. Looking down upon the skyscrapers and cars.

”Come on Saihara-chan! We can sit here and watch the sunset.” Ouma started to pull him down the dirt path towards the blanket. Saihara was still in a daze as he was enticed by the flowers. As he sat down he felt something wet and airy on his neck, breaking him out of his trance. 

_A raspberry? Heh, how childish_ Saihara thought with a small smile. This, however, was interrupted by a sad, **loud** voice.

”Are you ignoring me? Rude! I'm so hurt. Am I really that boring?. And smiling at my pain as well. You're s-so meaaaaaannnnnn!” Ouma started up the croc tears and a pained expression, wailing like small child.

”What-nononononoIwasjusttakingintheviewa-andIguessIjustzonedouti’msorry” Saihara rushed out hoping to calm the purple haired man.

”Neheehee~ Just kidding! I knew my spot picking skills are impeccable. Of course Saihara-chan was astonished.” He said with a cheshire grin. Saihara inwardly sighed a breath of relief. 

”Y-Yeah it's really beautiful, how did you find this field?” Saihara turned to Ouma curiosity, wonder, and excitement in his eyes. 

Ouma was shocked at... HOW FUCKING ADORABLE THAT WAS!! _What the hell was that?!_ Ouma was stunned into silence for a moment then snapping into his senses, putting the smiley mask to hide how flustered he was. Though that didn't stop the heat that spread across his face all the way to the tips of his ears. He contemplated what he should tell Saihara before speaking again.

”I spent hours looking for the perfect place just for you~” He cooed just so he could get a blush from the bluenette just to get back at him for making Ouma flustered. And he got his reward.

”A-ah really? That's um, very sweet of you, Ouma-kun.” Saihara stuttered out, the redness in his face equivalent to a rose.

”Only for Shumai.” He sang, practically glowing.

”Heh, thanks for doing that.” Saihara spoke, gratefulness evident in his voice. 

There was a pause of awkward silence before Ouma spoke up again.

”Sooo Saihara-chan what do you do for a living?” He said breaking the weird tension between the two. 

”Oh well um, I'm an apprentice d-detective at my uncle's agency.” Saihara said bashfully pulling his hat over his eyes to defend from Ouma's intense yet curious stare.

This brought an onslaught of questions.

”You're a detective!? So you solve murders and super-top-secret-and-hard cases!? That's super cool! What your latest case? Is it super easy and boring or is it really hard and fun? Can I help with one of your cases? Do you work with other detectives or do you work alone? I can toootally see you being a badass detective that solved every case that given to you. What is your agency's name? Is it super famous because you must work in the best place in the world right? And do you-” Ouma rambled, works becoming one, until he stopped by seeing Saihara obviously overwhelmed by the rapid-fire questions.

”U-uh um, can you please slow down? I can't really understand what you're saying.” Saihara squeaked out feeling a bit dizzy from all the questions.

”Course! What kind of cases do you do?” It was still a bit rushed but it wasn't nearly as fast and slurred together as it was before.

”I-i mostly do missing pet cases, marriage scandals, and robberies.” He said still using his hat to deflect the gaze from Ouma.

”Do you do any murder cases?” Ouma chirped, buzzing with excitement.

”Well I’ve only done one a couple of years ago and I figured it out on accidentally, it what got me my spot as an apprentice detective, since it was a cold case for 3 years.” Saihara said still refusing to look at Ouma.

”So you are a prodigy! That really cool Shumai!” Ouma was bouncing as he listens

”It's not really that amazing, it was a simple case just no one had a good look at the evidence in a while. Plus my more recent cases haven't been too exciting.” Saihara spoke some blush making its way to his face.

”No! This is extraordinary. I never met a detective before! And a hot one at that. This is -” Ouma stopped his praise as he gained a pout on his face. And before Saihara could even comprehend what happened before he felt his hat being ripped off his head.

”Ouma-kun! Give that back!” He reached to grab his hat but Ouma shot up and moved a few feet back.

”Y’know your really pretty but this emo hat ruins it. This is much better. Now I can see those gorgeous eyes~” Ouma cooed grinning at the sight of Saihara whole face.

Saihara sat there flustered for a while before getting up to get his hand which turned in a chase around the flower field until they were both tired and sat back down in cozy silence looking at the tall sunflower and the roses that surrounded it.

”Hey, Ouma-kun?” Saihara said from where he laid on theb blanket

”Yeah?” Ouma said sprawled out picking flower petals playing if ’they love me’ game.

”Out of all the places, why’d you pick this one?” He said off the top of his head.

”Hmm it was because of flowers I guess, the sunflower specifically. It reminds me of your eyes.” Ouma said, too tired to lie from all the running he had done earlier. He could blame the flushing in his face from the running.

”Really? That's....really cute, Ouma-kun. Y’know I when we got here I immediately thought of you.” Saihara said in hushed tone like it was secret for him and Ouma only.

”Oh? Why’s that?” Ouma said looking over to him with a raised eyebrow.

”Well the lavender roses around the bottom sunflower. They’re lavender. Like your eyes as well.” Saihara whispered heat crawling up his face, with soft smile on his face

”Mmmm, so you're a romantic. I wonder how cheesy and cliche you really are.” Ouma said slyly with a grin, deflecting the blush rushing to his face and the butterflies in his stomach. Well trying to at least.

”Hah! Says the one who used pet names when we first met and took hours to pick the spot for a flower field date” Saihara said back with strange filled with confidence.

”Well if I'm going to on a date, I can't allow it to be boring, I need a least a little thrill to it. I have high standards when it comes to dates and the person I'm seeing.” Ouma huffed out with a ”matter-of-factly” face and tone

Shuichi paused at that. He tossed and turned it in his mind before involuntary speaking his thoughts out loud.

”Your standards might be lower than you think if you think I'm worthy of being your partner” Saihara mumbled to himself very quietly, all former confidence vanished, so Ouma wouldn't hear. Unfortunately for him, Ouma heard him loud and clear and wasn't too happy with his response.

”Moi? Have low standards? Never! I have such high standard I have only being on one date with a guy out the trillions who ask me to marry them every minute of the day! So I'll be damn if you are lower then the standards.” He huffed annoyed of Saihara constantly putting himself down. Only a part of that was a lie. Saihara was the only person Ouma ever had a date with.

”That's really kind of you, but I'm not the most interesting or attractive person. I appreciate your efforts though.” Saihara said with a sad smile, hoping the conversation would end there by the finality in his tone. But Ouma was having none of it. 

”Excuse you? Have you ever looked in a mirror? ’Cause currently, you are the hottest guy on this earth, besides me. And for interesting, your a fucking detective. No matter how boring the cases are the fact you got a job as detective is wild! As i said before your within my standards if not above them.” Ouma doesn’t know where all of this is coming from or why he was being so truthful. He just meet him 2 weeks ago and he already wants to open up to him, pissed in how he treats himself, and overall is way too emotionally attached to him this early in their relationship (relationship? that’s new.) But he knows he be damned if he sits here and lets him talk down upon himself over Ouma‘s value of him.

”Ouma-“ Saihara started but was swiftly cut off by Ouma’s hand over his mouth.

”Don’t you ‘Ouma-kun’ me. You are more than enough. End of conversation.” He ended the talk, laying his head next to Saihara's closing his eyes and letting out an annoyed huff.

That sat there in silence. Listening to the noise of the world play in the air. They looked at the clouds and took their time to calm down. The sound of their breathing synchronized as they watched the world pass by.

”...I'm sorry.” They said in unison surprised at the other words.

”Don't be sorry. I was the one who kept arguing.” Saihara sighed out bowing his head shamefully.

”Sai-” Ouma start but was cut off my Saihara‘s hand this time, eyes pleading he just accept the apology and move on. That sat there battling on who would give up first. Surprisingly, that was Ouma.

”Fine. You are forgiven.” He said as he moved the hand off his face, defeat on his face.

Saihara shot him a thankful glance before relaxing again. He just bought the lie he was just fed.

Ouma was not accepting this as the end. Supreme Leaders don't lose, especially not with something simple as this. Mark his words...mind words, that he will apologize for this.

They sat there for a while longer talking and learning about each other, joking, talking about their friends, childhood movies, loads of flirting on Ouma’s part, and looking at the flowers surrounding them before one of them checked their phone for the time.

”Well shit. It's already 11:30. I have to head back so Miu doesn't lock me out. Never boring for a bit Mister Detective. Thanks for keeping me entertained. See ya tomorrow!” Ouma said skipping away and around the corner 

”Bye, Ouma-kun.” Saihara said in a whisper even though Ouma was long gone

_Tomorrow huh? ...Sounds nice._ Saihara smiled to himself about to walk away when he realized Ouma had left the blanket. 

He picked up the blanket and folded it so he could take it home with him so he could give it back to Ouma in the morning. For now he just wanted to plop down in his bed and sleep. So Saihara caught a taxi back to his home, took a shower, and went to bed. Dreams of lavender roses as the warmth of sleep took him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait thanks for reading!! <3


	6. A New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi’s Uncle learns about Kokichi. And Shuichi get a new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry i didn’t update I had to go/plan a funeral and school. I’ll make it up to u guys. Also no gonna lie, I'm kinda proud of this chapter
> 
> Another time skip to two days later

Why him? There are over 7.4 billion people on this earth, yet fate chooses him. Fuck them. He never wished to have his old boring life back more than right now. 

”.....why?” The voice of an embarrassed Saihara said as he saw the banner that read ’Congratulations! First Date Achievement Unlocked!’ well it said ’just married’ but it was crossed to out and written over with purple and blue paint. It was clearly meant for Shuichi since that was his first date in history. But to display it in the shop was more than just ’embarrassing’. 

”Congrats Saihara. You finally got a part of your sad life together.” Sheu said as she was sipping on an iced tea, most likely peach since that was her favorite.

”Were you in on this?” Sheu said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He just raised an eyebrow and a flat look sending the answer to Saihara who sighed and walked up to the counter eyes glued to the ground. He's guessing that meant yes.

”Hello Saihara, do you like the banner? Kokichi made it this morning.” Nagito said softly while punching in Saihara’s normal 

His head snapped up at the last part blushing madly. Oumas idea. Saihara did know what to feel about that. He couldn’t decipher what he was feeling besides embarrassment and 50 billion questions in his head. Should he feel happy that Ouma cared? How does he know that was his first one? Why does he care? Should Saihara talk to him about it? Or is he just as embarrassed as he is? Where even is Ouma? The last question was answered shortly.

”Good Morning Shumai! How’s your day going so far?” Ouma said walking out from the back, as if there wasn’t a huge banner basically telling the world about his love life.

Saihara still had millions of questions in his head but the one that made it out of his mouth was ”How?” He said not even realizing he said it out loud.

”How what Saihara-chan?” Ouma said as tilted his head eys full of feigned curiosity. It was clear what he meant.

Saihara took a few breaths before elaborating the question, ”How did you know that was my first...” He trailed off but Ouma got the hint on what he was trying to say, he already did when he said. ’how’ but like making Saihara flustered. 

”Oh well my amazing friend Sheu here told me allllllll about your dating skills the day before and I had to show my gratitude for the honor of being your first date. And how you managed to keep me entertained the whole time. So this deserved a celebration.” He explains as he makes Saihara’s drink smiling brightly. Saihara whipped his head around to give a look of betrayal to which the woman in question just shrugged with an evil smile, before hiding away behind her phone. Traitor.

”So whaddya think?” The purple-haired imp said Saihara couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. 

”Um I think it's...cute” He hesitantly stated and hid behind his hat so Ouma he wouldn't see his smile. He doesn't know where all the past anger and heated embarrassment went but he felt strangely calm and content, he wonders if...

”Here your usual and I'll take this, thank you very much!” The shorter make handed the mocha coffee over the counter as he snatches the hat off Saijara's head and plops it on his instead.

”Ouma-kun!” Saihara screeched grabbing for the hat but Ouma just ran into the backroom with a Nagito shouting after him that his shift wasn't over.

Saihaea looked over to Nagito but he was already running after Ouma leaving hum at the counter. He signed and headed over towards his normal table taking a sip from his drink before rewinding through the events of today. Smiling fondly when he noticed that Ouma was blushing when he grabbed his hat. Guess he did it out of embarrassment.

Nagito came back from the backroom, hat in hand, a small smile on his face, and a flushed face. ”Sorry for that, Saihara.” He handed the headwear back to Saihara.

The man in question walked over to the cashier ”Thanks Nagito” he smiled and sat back down and finished his caffeinated drink and left to for his morning classes.

_________________________________

Cold. That's how it feels when he first walks into the building. Everyone sharp and ready for their next case.

At least that’s how Kirigiri and sometimes Saihara was. 

Everyone here is either equally tired as Saihara or more. Pulling all-nighters, staring at the file they were given for hours tried to unearth the truth just as Saihara did. Saihara walk down the halls with the many twists and turns like it was second nature to him. Honestly it seems like this is more of a home than his actual home. Working in the same building for 7 years does that to you he guesses.

”Shuichi my boy!” The familiar voice of his uncle said behind him

”Good morning uncle” Saihara said turning to face his uncle properly.

”Kirigiri wants to go over a case with you. And it's a big one, so you better hurry before she kicks you off the team.” His uncle says with a chuckle as Saihara starts sprinting to Kirigiri's office 

He busts into the office, panting from running around in the large building. 

”Morning Saihara. I see Mister Saihara told you about the new case.” Kirigiri said as she told a sip of her coffee, probably black since she likes it strong, and looks over the file in the table.

Saihara and Kirigiri knew each other for years now. Kirigiri starting as P.I later joined the agency for unknown reasons and hasn't left since. 

”M-Morning and yes I'm here for the new case. May I see the file” The navy hair male said embarrassed how he came in as he took a seat across the table from Kirigiri as the file was handed to him.

As he read over the file he felt a mix of excitement and dread as he realized it was a murder case. 

Memories of his first case flooded his mind. He was smiling as well as shaking.

”If this case is too much you can alwa-“

”NO! I-I mean no, I can handle it Kirigiri” He says as scan the case again more thoroughly.

She nods with a small smile and leans over so they can get started on the case.

_________________________________  


Saihara is practically skipping out of the office with a copy of the case file in hand to look over at home. He was almost at the door before a voice stopped him.

”So who’s this Ouma kid?” The voice says 

Correction. His uncle's voice.

Saihara was pinned to the spot trying to register what he had said before panicking on what to say. 

_How does he know Ouma-kun? Did he check my phone? No uncle would never do that. Did he see me with Ouma at any time? Did Kaito tell him? Wait Kaito doesn’t know about Ouma either. Did Nagito-_

“Some boy by that name called for you. Something about the cafe you go to.” His uncle says carefully as if Saihara was a scared deer. Which is quite accurate for this current moment.

Saihara turned around to face his uncle and respond but the look on his face terrified him. It was nothing like the caring tone he just heard. He had a look on his face like he knew something. Something private. Absolutely devious and untrustworthy, which is out of character for him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?” The older one of the two said with a raise if a brow.

Saihara was sent into a coughing fit right then and there, his face on fire from blushing so hard. His Uncle ran over to him and started patting his back. 

After Saihara even out his breathing, He tried to give his uncle an actual answer.

”W-well Ouma-kun isn't my b-boyfriend. He works at the cafe and we're friends” He says as reached up for his hat and pulled it over his eyes. 

”Shuichi, you don't have to lie to me. Ouma had told me you two are in a relationship.” He said with a sly smile.

”N-no I'm telling the truth! Ouma just like telling lies sometimes for fun. I swear he's not my boyfriend.” Sahara stutters out.

”.....Ok my boy, I believe you.” He says after studying Saihara's face. Then walks away from the flustered male with a wave. Saihara doesn't think his uncle believes him.

Saihara sighed. First the banner, now this he thinks as he walks out of the monochrome building.

____________________________

_4:28 pm_

When Saihara walks into the cafe the only people here where two old ladies in the back and Sheu and Nagito talking at the counter. Sheu lookups and waves Saihara over to them. Sheu just pokes a thumb over her shoulder towards the backroom then continues his conversation with Nagito.

Saihara has been here long enough to get access to the back room so it was no surprise to anyone.

”Ouma-kun, what was that?! Calling me at work?! How did you even get the number?!” Saihara said as soon as he spotted the little trickster. Ouma looked scared for a nanosecond before putting up a Cheshire grin.

”Easy! Your uncle agency is suuuuuuuuper famous. And on top of that your dear old Mommy is an actor while your pops is a movie director. You're famous too y’know. You're easy to find Shumai.”

”Still! Why?!” He said exasperated. 

”I thought Saihara-chan could use some company at that boring job. Marriage scandals and missing people cases seem toooooooootally snooze-worthy for a detective. So I thought I could spice up your work life a little!” Ouma giggled out

Saihara shook his head in dissatisfaction. But, there was endearment in the action as well followed by a quiet chuckle. Saihara would never admit that though, it would just give Ouma more drive.

”If that's all you're here for I suggest you leave now.” Ouma chirped as he started to push Saihara out the door, despite his protests. Ouma was stronger than he looked.

”Buh-bye, Sun” He said with a wink and blew a kiss, then slammed the door.

”Uh bye.” The stunned male said, shocked by Ouma's choice of words.

The walk back to his house was quiet, minus the cars and birds, leaving Saihara time to think.

_Sun_ Was all he could think about. The new nickname doesn't match up to the past one's Saihara gave him. They're all related to his name. Where'd he get ’sun’ from? 

Saihara pondered this all the way back home until he was lying bed, unaware that Ouma was doing the same. Thinking and questioning the past few hours about Saihara. Both drifting off to sleep thinking about the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for almost always ending it with them sleeping! I have no other idea how to end it so yeah. Thanks for reading!! <3


	7. Um, Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi’s binder was getting too tight so he went to buy another, and unexpected encounter happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow double update. I proud of myself (even if this chapter sucks and short) Also if this inaccurate please tell me I don't wear binders so I don't know how they work and I don't have any friends who wear them either please correct me. Also time skip to a week later
> 
> ⚠️TW⚠️! Transphobia and Body Dysphoria!

Saihara came back home fairly early after working in the murder case with Kirigiri.

This case he has gotten has been quite difficult and- 

Ow.

Ok, so since Saihara has been getting more anxious since the date with Ouma, his dysphoria has been really bad. Mostly fretting over if he'll be disgusted with him to know he's transgender. So he has been wearing his binder for longer and longer amounts of time. Yes, Kaede nags him about it but the thoughts about only being a ’fake man’ have been getting to him recently leading to the extended periods of time wear it. Now, he's getting to his breaking point, physically and mentally. And on top of that, it getting tight. Usually, he’s used to feeling a little faint at the time but bad days like today he's been wearing for a while and is starting to see spots in his vision. So he takes off his shirt and binder and throws them into the dirty hamper near his door. He sat down trying to get more air into his lungs.

Once he regulated his breathing he laid back and stare up at the ceiling.

_Girls can't be boys. Soccer is for boys. Look! Isn't this necklace just adorable? It goes against the natural order. Stop playing pretend and put on your dress. On your just confused, now put the scissors down, don't want to be embarrassed in the future now do you? WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?! Young lady, you march right back upstairs and but on the outfit, your mother picked out. WHY WOULD YOU CUT YOUR HAIR?! How could you do this to us? You're breaking our hearts. Put the wig on, NOW! Is this how you treat your family? Gross. You are not my child._

His parent's word as he grew up, playing in his mind. Once they reached the end they replayed. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. And again.

He started sobbing at some point. He didn't care. He needed to let this out anyway. The memories just kept coming though, until got so tired he fell asleep only to have the picture if his parents angry and distasteful face glaring down at him. The insult just kept coming until he sat up in cold sweat, breath uneven once again. He sat there again as he had earlier. He thought of getting some coffee but that wouldn't stop the thoughts. The only way was his binder but if he wore the tiny thing in this condition he might pass out and never wake up. End his pitiful existence like his parent probably wanted. Maybe he should-

Saihara stopped the train of thought and went in the shower, hoping to wash off the ill thoughts in his mind along with his sweat .

_That...didin’t work._ Saihara thought as he got dressed in his usual dark attire. 

_Maybe a walk will help. I could use some fresh air anyway_ his mind spoke to him as he walked around his house, looking for something to do. 

He went to the front door, slipped on his shoes, grabbed his keys, wallet, and left for his walk.

________________

As he walked around the city, he heard the rushing water of the creek he used to visit before he started going to the lake and automatically turned towards it. Once he reached the flowing body of water, he sat down on the rock right at the edge and listened to the sounds of nature. This worked for a while before the loud thoughts of his parents invaded his ming again. To this, he stood up dusted his pants, and continued to wander around the city. Bright lights we're everywhere, no really catching his attention but interesting to him no the less. The many shops that decorated the main street came in many varieties. Food, Books, Cafes, Funiture and more, all had their own unique style. 

One, in particular, had something in its window. Something the made Saihara stop in his tracks and look. One he needed at this exact moment.

An lgbtq+ shop. 

It's name was, ”Project Gay”, cheesy but fun. It was decorated with many pride flags in its windows with many kinds of music, clothes, and more. But the thing that stood out to Saihara was one article of clothing.

A binder.

It looked as if it was tailored for him. Exactly his size. It was his skin color. It was...it was...

Perfect.

Saihara quickens his paste and headed in this tiny shop where there was a tall person behind the counter, who opens their eyes and stops swaying upon Saihara’s arrival, and gives him their full attention. 

”Hello, can I be of any assistance?” The store clerk said who nametag read Misuaki with she/her pronouns underneath.

”Um, w-where are the binders?” He said a little hesitantly despite his eager tone. 

”Right this way” She said in a flat tone, then stepped from behind the counter and started walking to where Saihara assumed was the binders.

She stopped at the corner of the store in the back wear there were binder lined up in neat rows.

”If you need anything else, push the button on the wall and I'll come.” She yawned out as she headed back to the front counter, leaving Saihara to his business.

He looked around until he found three different ones that seemed to fit an went to try them on in the room.

~~~

After a few minutes, Saihara came back out with a new binder and feeling much better than when he came in. He walks up to the counter to pay for his stuff and got out his wallet. He put everything on the counter as Misuaki scan the item.

After paying Saihara turned to leave but was stopped by a familiar face.

”Why fancy seeing you here, Shumai!” The recognizable voice of Ouma rang eyes on the binder in his hands.

”Whatcha got there?” He said with fake curiosity, It was obvious what it was.

Saihara was struck with terror. He was going to tell Ouma, at least not yet. When Saihara snapped to his senses, he bolted out the store and ran. He kept running for God knows how long until he eventually stopped, out of breath and panting. He caught a cab home his anxiety in full swing along with his dysphoria haunting his head and controlling his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


	8. What Do You Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi going into a spiral and Maki and Kaito hacked Shuichi's phone and an interrogation commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TW⚠️ Panic Attacks  
> The panic attacks are based on my experience when I have mine

Saihara busts the door open and storms in, he momentary thought it was going to fall off the hinges before running into the bathroom.

Now what he was doing was probably an overreaction and he was acting like a 15-year-old schoolgirl but he had never come out to anyone. After his parents showed their dislike to the trans community, he had told them it was just a phase like they wanted. No one knew he was transgender except Kaito and Kaede. There was a mutual agreement that he was trans, and that was that. He never actually told anyone he was trans and especially not like this. He was hoping it would never come up but that was just a dream that couldn't come true in a relationship. 

His head was pounding with negative thoughts on how Ouma is disgusted with him and will never face him again. He started to see spots in his eyes as started shaking and dropped to the floor. 

Air. He needed air. He couldn't breathe. It felt like his chest was imploding on itself. He felt shivers pulse through his body. The dam in his eyes broke and the tears flooded his vision. Every bad was happening. This was the end. He was going to die here. Over a binder, his life is going to be stopped short. He wondered what tomorrow would've been like. A nightmare probably. He couldn't feel his feet or his face. He started to get tics and his face was on fire. He felt like the room was getting smaller. His lamp looks like the judging eyes of his mother. Everything was so loud yet quiet at the same time. Bright yet dull. Empty yet tight. Too much yet not enough. Everything was spinning till the world went black.

__________________________

When Saihara woke up he was wrapped in a blanket in his bed with a certain moody brunette and purple-haired voices talking somewhere within the house. 

He sat up and looked around the darkroom. 

_How long was I out? When did Harukawa and Kaito get here? What...What happened?_

He scanned through his brain for any memory of what happened.

Binder was too tight. Went for a walk. Found a shop. Bought a binder. Talked to Ouma. Then he came home.......wait

OUMA!

He found out. Does he hate him? Oh God, He hates him. The first person he might be had a chance with, gone. What’ll happen when he does to the cafe again? Will he call-

His train of thought was cut off by light pouring into the room. 

”Hey Shuichi! You up bro?” the loud voice Saihara recognized as Kaito said

”Shhhh! Geez with how loud you are, you'll wake him up.” The tired voice of Harukawa hissed.

”Ah! It's ok. I was awake before you came in so it's fine.” He said as he leans to turn the light on and sees a dumbfounded expression on his friend face and a bored and irritated one on the other.

”Why were you on the floor?” Harukawa said, piercing the stillness that had settled, blunt, and wastes no time l as usual.

If it was possible, Saihara thinks if the three of them were a family, he would be the child with the overprotective and possessive parents, and this was an interrogation coming from them. Are the integrations bad? No. Stressful? Yes. And most end up with Saihara have a spiral later.

”Oh um, I had a panic attack.” Saihara said getting quieter towards the end. 

”Bro what! Are you ok? What happened?” Kaito said concern evident in his voice and face. Harukawa just nodded in agreement still very concerned just had a hard time showing it.

It's wasn't uncommon for Saihara to have panic attacks. He has at least once a month. But he only once had fainted from one, and it was was a long time ago so one now was highly alarming.

”I'm fine now. And looking back on it, it was pretty stupid.” Saihara said it was an obvious lie and neither of the other parties we're allowing it.

”Come on! It's obvious you're not ’fine’. It's my job to protect my sidekicks! Now cough it up” Kaito shouted hooking an arm around Shuchi's neck. 

”I'm serious I'm fine.” Saihara stated with a tone of finality.

The room was plunged into silence again until Harukawa sighed and sat in the chair in the room. 

“Why have you been lying to us Saihara.” She said with one of signature death glares. Not the playful ones but one that says’ if you don't speak now, I'll force it out of you’

Saihara froze by the stare and tension in the air heavy. They stayed like that until Kaito spoke up.

”Bro...please tell us. We’re worried about cha so if there anything wrong. Tell. Us.” 

Oh shit. There it is. The voice the trio knows and hates. Kaito is serious. When the space-loving idiot uses _that_ voice, usually means their not getting out of the conversation. So Saihara forced out his next words.

”it... it's about Oum...Ouma-kun” He squeaked out and a loose thread on his pants became very interesting.

”Ouma-kun? Who’s Ouma-kun?” Kaito said with a confused face.

”Its the ’friend’ Kaito was talking about a while ago, right?” Harukawa said with a heart-stopping glare. 

Saihara nodded, still refusing to look up.

”Do I need to kill them?” Harukawa said putting a hand on her thigh, where her dagger is and stood up a little, she was dead serious (pun not intended)

Harukawa may not be an assassin anymore but she still carries at least two weapons on her at all times.

Saihara snapped his head up and shook it. Ouma didn't do anything, it was just being at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

The brunette sat back down with a tense posture, irritated and deadly so Kaito took over again. 

”Can you explain what happened?” He said, careful once more.

They stand there for what felt like hours but no more than a few seconds went by until Saihara spoke.

”I...I was out getting a new binder and w-when I was leaving he... he saw my binder s-so I panicked and ran. I-i know it's stupid and was r-rude of me and I should have have been more-” He rambled as his frame started shaking again.

Harukawa sat there in the comforting silence while Kaito trapped Saihara with a hug. 

”I’m sorry that happened Shuichi. I wish we came here sooner.” The aspiring astronaut said as he squeezed the shaking male in his arms.

They sat there like this as Harukawa joined in on the hug, despite not liking physical affection that much, before eventually let go of each other.

”Soo, Ouma” Kaito said with a smile obviously trying to ease the tension in the room. 

It worked since Saihara's face lit up a bright red. As he avoided the gaze of his friends. 

”A-ah, well Ouma is the f-friend I met at the coffee shop I go to. He’s new there and that’s it.” He said trying to say as little as possible, cursing himself for mentioning Ouma

“Oh come on! He can’t be ‘just a friend’ you have a heart next to his name and everything.” Kaito said with a sly tone.

”H-how did know that!?” Saihara said startled at the statement.

”I didn't. Now I do though.” He said grin getting larger

Invisibility. That the power Saihara wants right now. The power to be invisible to the world. So no one can see him ever again. That is would be a true gift right now. Invisibility. Or dying that works too. 

”So when can we plan the double date? I want to meet the person that fits the interest of The Shuichi Saihara _and_ got him into a relationship with a complete stranger.” Kaito said as he leaned back in his chair looking smug.

”He's not my boyfriend. We meet at the cafe and now we're friends” _Even if I asked and went on a date with him, just friends. Yeah, that's a lie but they don't need to know that._ Saihara thought, at least that he was thinking until Kaito spoke again.

”What?! You, Shuichi Saihara, asked someone out on a date, worked, then didn't tell your best friends, I feel betrayed.” Kaito shouted with a look a hurt on his features.

_...Damnit._

”W-well you see I-”

_ bang bang bang _

The knocking the door went but Saihara didn't expect anyone else to come. Did he forget? Or did Harukawa and Kaito invite someone over Saihara who was too tired to question this further and besides, Harukawa was already getting up to answer. Guess he'll find out who.

Harukawa rounded the corner while the room was silent, Saihara sent Kaito a questioning look which the other male just shrugged. Harukawa came back to the room with another friendly face that was currently painted with worry as they pounced on Saihara with a hug. 

”OhmygoshShuichiareyouok?I heard what happened.Didyounottakeyourmeds?Ordidsomeonedothistoyou?Whodidthis?Shouldwecall-?” They were cut off by a slightly overwhelmed Shuichi.

”I'm fine Kaede, just a little rattled. I survived though.” The detective said trying to breathe in the Pianist motherly grip.

”Shuichi you collapsed on the floor.” She said sternly as she crosses her are and leaned forwards into Shuichi's face. 

”Yeah but I'm fine now, please calm down a little.” Shuichi stuttered as he backed away and put his hands up as a surrender.

She opened her mouth for a rebuttal but closed it after thinking better to continue to argue and sit down, still with a pouty face.

”At least tell me why you fainted.” She huffed with an accusatory tone which led to Harukawa taking her out of the room to fill her in despite the protests of the blond.

The ones left in the room ignores what happened, including how Saihara basically just outed himself. Kaito just continued to tease the detective while the latter was hiding in his hands, flustered out of his mind.

”Hey, Shuichi, how long have you have been dating? When’d you two meet?”

That the only question Shuichi had some confidence to answer.

”W-well, about two weeks ago and uh, met o-on the 6th.” He said, still refusing to make eye contact with anyone. 

”Why didn't you tell us earlier?” Kaito said, teasing vanished from his voice.

”Because you always interrogation me anytime something new come into my life and it's overwhelming.” He didn't mean to say that, nor in that tone either. It just slipped out but it's something he should've said long ago when the interrogations started. Now for the real question: How will Kaito react?

”....WELL WHY DIDN’T SAY SO SOONER?!” The loudmouth shouted as he smacks Saihara across the again for the second time that day.

”Ow! I-I'm sorry. Just, didn't know when to bring it up. It seemed irr-” Saihara was cut off by another whack to the head

”EXCUSES!” The other pumped his fist and had a 10-minute speech about trust and friendship and other stuff the Shuichi didn’t listen to like he pulled this out of his ass.

”....THIS IS WHY YOU’RE MY SIDEKICK!” Kaito said arms crossed, still magically full of energy.

Harukawa peeked her head in the doorway and sent a look that said” Is he done shouting?” to which Saihara nodded as the two women walk into the large bedroom as it went silent for a few moments.

”Sooooo, Ouma-kun,” Kaede said mischievously a playful yet dangerous look in her eyes

Oh God now there two of them.

Sahara looked for Harukawa for help but she just looked away, pretending as of Saihara wasn't there. Another Traitor.

”I'm proud of you Shuichi! Although I'm angry you didn't tell me sooner, I'm happy you found someone who makes you happy. And I'm guessing l helped you on your first date right? When you called me to pick an outfit?” She said giggling

Saihara was having an existential crisis right now. First, the binder, then an interrogation, then Saihara spilling his guts about said interrogation, then Kaito’s teasing, now this?! Give him a fucking break universe. What's next?! Ouma popping out of thin air?!

......please don't listen to that last part.

”Hey, babe, is Saihara alright? ’Cause we gotta get going if we're gonna catch the plane.” a new voice said as they rounded their head around the corner.

Universe, what the fuck?!

”Oh yeah, we're all good here, sorry Shuichi but I have to get going now, I'll call when we land then I'll learn more about Ouma-kun later, bye, coming Rantaro!” Kaede said as she walked out of the room, waving to the trio as she left.

Now there were three.

”So how is-” 

”That’s enough questions for today Kaito. Let Saihara rest.” Harukawa cut off her lover as she waves bye to Shuichi as she dragged the aspiring astronaut out of the house.

One. That's all who left. Saihara and Saihara alone. Maybe he'll get some sleep, he had an eventful day. Huh, look at that, he got what he wanted. An eventful life. And what, all because of Ouma-kun. Hah ha.

 _Thanks, Ouma-kun._ Is the last thought before Saihara closes eyes and lets his exhaustion and drowsiness take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


	9. That Awkward Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi avoids Kokichi since that day and Kokichi gets anxious but they got a bagel hope boy and a detective gorl as friends
> 
> More time skip two months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Decides to wake up from being dead* hEy GuYs! 
> 
> Seriously tho I'm so sorry for not updating I had school and work and a whole bunch of other stuff also ✨P RO C R A S T I N A S I O N✨ so hope y'all ain't too mad T^T also I just realized I made Shuichi super smart yet so dumb at the same time. I really did him dirty huh? Oh well

December _26, 5:12 pm_

Two months. Two months since he went to the cafe. Two months since he bought his new binder. Two months of homemade mocha coffees. And, most importantly, two months since he’d seen Ouma. Two. Painful. Months. 

Despite being very grateful for the new excitement in his life towards Ouma, he is still very scared to even go near his favorite cafe. And to be honest, he doesn't think he ever will again. 

Yes, he wants to see Ouma, and yes he was to apologize for his rude behavior, and YES he misses him so, goddamn badly. But, he just can't get rid of the anxiety crawling in his head, telling him Ouma wouldn't want to see such a disgusting person as himself. Not in a million millennials would he even dare to go to that shop ever again, even though he know what days are Ouma’s workdays. But that doesn't mean Ouma doesn't stay there, I mean, it seems like he's very close to Nagito and Sheu, every time he went to the shop he’d see Ouma either annoying Sheu with 21 questions or making Nagito do stuff for him. It always seemed like he went out of his way just to see them, maybe including his off days. 

Now was that a bit of a stretch? Probably. But Saihara minds convinced him that the truth. The undeniable truth. 

These constant negative thoughts trailed along with him through the day and anyone could notice. Harukawa, Kaede, and Kaito constantly check-up on him but he's quick to dismiss them. Besides that everyone just thinks he just has to ng a tough time and leave him alone since most people know he likes his privacy and respect that. And he'd thought Kirigiri-san out if people would understand that, being a more reserved herself. One boundary they haven’t and will never be crossed was privacy.

That was true until he stumbles into Kirigirl's office like he just survived an apocalypse which finally got her to snap.

”Saihara, it's come to my attention that you haven't been taking care of yourself for the past couple of weeks, please tell me why. If it's the case, you can take a break if it's causing this much distress.” She asked, well more like demanded from her tone.

”Ah, thank Kirigri-san but ill be fine.” Saihara said with a wave of dismissal but that didn't pass for Kirigiri.

”If the new case isn't bothering you, then what is the matter. Are you in the middle of a break-up.” She said voice sharp ask ever. That last part seems to be more of a statement than a question.

That part Saihara jolted at.

”What!? N-no. I'm just...” He trailed off wondering what to say. 

He couldn't just say ’a person that I loved found out I was trans and now I'm too depressed and scared to talk to them because I think they hate me and my guts’ and think this conversation won't go sideways. 

”Judging by your posture and response, I would say yes. But from knowing you that doesn't seem to be correct, or at least not completely.” Kirigri said, nodding at her notion.

Saihara just stood there in silence.

Saihara knew Kirigiri well enough to know when she has a read you, there is no changing her mind. So he just buckled down and hoped that she just might be wrong for once. 

Sadly for Saihara, that’s was not the case.

”You're scared yet sure that someone, is going hurt you. Hate you. Possibly from new development in the relationship. Or a fight. No, new development. A secret maybe?” A long pause of silence. ”So far my deduction has been correct.” Kirigiri concluded with another nod of self-approval.

More silence on Saihara’s part. 

”On that note would you like today off work? You seem stressed enough as it is.” She asked. 

Saihara TRIED to speak. He did. But his mouth just wouldn't open so he settled for shaking his head no. 

Silence filled the room for a moment before Kirigiri got up and started shoving Saihara out of the building. 

She was much strong than she looked and Saihara was exhausted with weak attempts to push back. 

”You are in no condition to work. I’m surprised, you can even stand.” She said as she took his copy of the file. ”Go get some sleep.” And with that, she closed the door in his face leaving a wide-eyed Saihara starting at the metal door.

 _I....should probably_ _go._ And with that Saihara made him walk back to his house for sleep he desperately needs.

_________________

_Earlier today, 8:43 am with Ouma_

”Thank you! Goodbye!” Sheu said with a plastered smile who then went to the back of the shop.

”Ouma! Have you seen my headphones and hoodie? I can't find them and I swear to fucking God if you've burned them I'll. Burn. You.” He said stopping when she didn't see the prankster in sight. 

”Yo! Are you fucking with me?” He said getting irritated, walking further in the back.

_SLAM!_

The bag of coffee beans falls over in a far corner and, of course, Ouma being the cause of it. But not in the way Sheu would've thought.

Let's recap. While Saihara has been avoiding Ouma for the past 2 months, Ouma's been having flashbacks of..........undesirable events in his life. More specifically being left in a hotel at the age of 6 because he found his dad smoking outside. Or when his ”friends” kicked him out of there because he found them cheating on their partner. Or when he lost a DICE member because he found them breaking a rule. 

Or like now. When found Saihara with a binder in his hands and he ran away from him like he was a parasite.

Every moment. Every. Single. One. Led up to him blasting music through Sheu’s headphones and hood on, trying to drown out the ringing in his head, in a corner with coffee beans. 

Ouma didn't notice the beans fell. Nor did he notice how Sheu sat down next to him and stared at the ceiling.

~~

They sat there for while til Ouma looked up and saw the man sleeping next to him. Ouma checked the time on his phone which read 4 _:21 pm._

_Damn. Did I just sit here like a scared 8-year-old? In front of Sheu too....gotta make my escape before he wakes up._

With that in mind, Ouma placed the hoodie on the sleeping girl and left the headphones next to her as he left to the front of the shop.

”Ah! Kokichi good to see your back to earth. Is Sheu still sleeping?” Nagito said as he rang up the last customers in the shop and waves them goodbye. 

Ouma just nodded, not feeling up to talk right now.

”I see....since there aren't as many people how about you clean the tables?” Nagito said with a soft smile.

This was more like ”I know you're tired so you don't have to talk yet” which Ouma was grateful for.

So for the rest of his shift, he cleaned the shop as new people came, some regulars, teens, and other customers filled the shop as Ouma finished the last task.

As the Ouma put the cleaning supplies away Sheu walks in with her usual soft smile and hyperactive persona.

{Heya! I thought it would be important to note that Sheu has multiple personas. To which he changes clothes, his voice, personality, etc. It's not D.I.D(since i how nothing about it) just a thing she does. Anyway bye!}

”Ah, Sheu! I was just about to come and get you. I need to talk to you for a moment, Ouma can you take over for a while?” The white hair man said with an apologetic look.

” ’Course! I wanna see how much money I could steal anyway.” He lied with a cheshire grin. 

Nagito nodded as he and his co-worker left to the back.

Ouma hops his way behind the counter and gets ready for the next customer.

”Hello! My name is Ouma. What can I get for you today?” He said ready to write it down.

”I’m sorry can you repeat that,” The person in front of him said with a slightly startled tone.

”My name is Ouma and here to help you today.” He said again his voice sickly sweet.

”Pardon me for asking, but do you perhaps know a Shuichi Saihara.” The person said in a demanding tone.

”Well that depends on this asking~” Ouma said his guard up. He didn't know this person but he swears he knew this girl.

“I’m a friend of his from work. I’m concerned with his recent behavior and his well-being.” The woman said face stone cold. 

“And how do I know you’re who you say you are?” He said in a childish voice. 

To which the woman pulled out a photo of Saihara, an old man, and herself in an office of some sort.

”This is me with his uncle and Saihara at Saihara’s agency a couple of blocks from here.” She stated.

Well, Ouma senses no deception and it certainly didn’t show anywhere on her face.

”Hmmmmm ok! Just wait until my shift is over then we can talk.” He pouted with a shooing motion.

She just sighed and sat down at one of the tables and look at the passing cars.

Ouma took this as an opportunity to examine the mysterious woman.

Tall, soft lilac hair, violet eyes, a suit, leather gloves, Had a calculating and cold stare (another detective maybe?), quite pale, and seemed to keep her composure even claiming she was worried over Shumai.

The only question in his mind is _where_? Where does he know this girl from? He’s never encountered her that’s for sure, but she seems so familiar.

Ouma handed the customer in the shop their drink before taking off his apron and walked over to the cold woman. 

“Please, sit.” She motioned to the chair across from her.

Which Ouma obliges.

”So-“ She tried before being rudely cut off by Ouma.

”HOLD ON. I’ll start then you’ll go ok? OK! Let’s start with your name.” He said leaning in like he was telling her a secret despite being very loud.

”...Very well. I’m Kyoko Kirigiri, a detective at the Saihara agency.” She started with finality in her voice. 

_Ah. So that’s why I know you. Another famous prodigy. Shumai you got some cool friends._

“Next. What do I have to do with any of this?” Ouma said. He knew why. He just wanted to confirm his theory.

”Recently Saihara has been acting out of character. And from my deductions and research, you are the main cause. From what I've gathered you and Saihara are friends and have been contacting each other frequently, you even called Mister Saihara a couple of months back, but now you haven’t even seen each other for the past two months. So I’m here to ask what have you done.” She said, ending with a subtle yet there, flare-up of irritation. 

“Wooooooaaaaahh! You did all that for me? I’m gushing! But! Your deductions are, sadly, incorrect. Sorry Miss Prodigy! But me and Saihara-chan are juuuuuuust fine.” He lied. He didn’t need another detective in his life and didn’t want one.

She sighed before speaking again.

”I know what happened that day.” She said with just a hint of sympathy.

To that. Ouma started panicking but he’d be damned if he let it show, and he’s sure as hell not to her.

”I’m sorry but as far I remember, nothing has happened between me and Saihara.” He spoke with a tooth-rotting smile.

”Oh really? From my sources, on November 24 you saw Shui-. Saihara, with an article of clothing in his hand. You weren’t supposed to see so he ran, and since neither of you have spoken to each other.” She said, stopping herself for a moment but finished strong.

 _This goddam stalker_ Ouma thought with clenched teeth.

”Okay Detective. I was there, that happened. So what?” He said, still tired from his panicking in the back room.

”It simple really. Talk to him.” She said.

_Pfffft- Easier said than done miss detective._

”I know this coming from a stranger isn’t the most ideal. But I’m giving you a chance before Miss Harukawa comes in, who herself is not someone you would like to meet in your situation. So advise you to listen.” She says. And before Ouma can say anything she’s walking out the door and gone.

As if on cue Nagito and Sheu walk in, Nagito way more energetic and happy than Sheu, who seemed just as happy but Ouma felt her feeling that screamed, “I’m about to kill someone” but he always had a knack for hiding his true nature and feelings.

“Hey Kokichi, isn't your shift over?” Nagito said. Ouma smelt something bubbling underneath that smile. He didn't like it.

But as soon as he checked his phone, it was true, his shift was over, 37 minutes ago to be exact.

”You should get going Kokichi, and don't worry about me and Sheu, we can just call in a couple of friends.” The albino haired man said as he snatched Ouma's apron.

”Eh Ehhhh? I don't remember arge-” Sheu started but shut real quick when Nagito turned his back to Ouma to face him.

”Anyways Kokichi, have a lovely afternoon.” He said as he basically shoved Ouma out the door and slammed it in his face.

_.....What. The literal fuck. Just happened._

Despite Ouma having a wild, colorful and unpredictable personality and logic, there's always a reason. Complex? Always. Hard to decipher? Absolutely. But there _is_ a method to his madness. 

Unless......................no _Nagito would've told me._

_Right?_

With questions in mind, he started his walk back to his apartment, once again not paying attention to his surroundings or where he was going.

_________________________

_Present time, 5:53 pm with Saihara_

Saihara doesn't know why he came here, out of all places he could've gone, did his mind really have to take him here?

Him and this _goddamn_ flower field.

He can't deny he'd thought about coming here, but his anxiety and paranoia wouldn't let him, At least not consciously.

But to be honest, deep down, he wanted to come here. Just to reminisce what could have happened, what it could've been, if Ouma wasn't there that day. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be talking to him right now, without awkward tension. With his horse like laugh and childish antics and just, _Ouma._

But Saihara doesn't think, that can happen anymore. Not after how Ouma found out. Saihara doesn't think he was going to tell Ouma, at least not for a couple of years. But fate, **really,** hasn't been nice to him for the past two months. And all he can do is join the ride. 

All he wants right now is to see Ouma. One last time before it ends. But that's just a fantasy, one that-

”Oh uh, hi Saihara” 

HE TAKES IT BACK. HE DOESN’T WANNA SEE OUMA. NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTT RIGHT NOW. HE CAN ALWAYS WAIT A WHILE LONGER. Y’KNOW WHEN HE’S NOT DEPRESSED OVER A, _**FUCKING,**_ BINDER.

”Uhhhhh I’m just gonna go no-”

”NO! PLEASE DON'T GO!” 

Silence. 

”......What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Comes back from hiatus*  
> Sup  
> *Leaves a cliffhanger and jumps back into the void*  
> HAH! You thought
> 
> Sorry not sorry owo and Thanks for reading <3


	10. Flowers, Friends, and Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They love sick idiots finally talk somethings out, thanks to the help of Kirigi, Komeada, and Harukawa on their side. And some new connections were discovered as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect people to still be reading this after like 3 months- but THANK YOU SO MUCH- like I haven't posted in so long and y'all are still here- So uh sorry for that anyway here's the mess that I call writing of a 10th chapter- bye and happy reading<3

”Uhhhhh I’m just gonna goo no-”

”NO! PLEASE DON'T GO!” 

Silence. 

”......What?”

Oh God, what has he done?

Saihara wasn't ready to talk to Ouma. Not now. Not ever. But he _really_ just had to open his mouth, didn't he? Now they're just standing here. In awkward silence. Nothing to say.

”I'm..... I'm sorry.” A soft voice spoke. 

Wait... that was his voice. 

”Sorry foooooorrrrrr.......” Ouma trailed off prompting a response.

”I’m sorry for, for running away then, I-it was rude of me.” He bowed in shame and embarrassment.

Saihara didn't know what he was expecting, maybe Ouma yelling at him or glare at him in disappointment or maybe just spit on him and walk away, never in a million years would he expect the words, “Are you serious?” to come out of Ouma’s mouth.

Saihara thought maybe he was just messing with him, but when he looked up at Ouma all he saw was confusion, boredom, and something else he couldn't identify.

“I- Huh- What- What do you mean-” Saihara was confused, he would've thought Ouma would've been furious by his immature actions, along with disgust of knowing his secret. It's doesn't take a genius to figure out why Shuichi acted so sporadically over Ouma seeing a binder in his hands. Ouma was intelligent, even if he plays dumb.

“Why would you apologize for that? I mean sure it was kinda startling but if you ran for the obvious, I don't really care. I wasn't supposed to see sooooooooo, why?” Ouma explained, ending with a childish curiosity in his tone and eyes. 

“Still, I should've tried to communicate with you like-” 

“Saihara do you think you owe me something?”

Ah, there it was.

Now over the past two months, Saihara _has_ thought about that.

Well, dreamed, because every time he thought about it when he was awake he just played MCR p!atd or Mother Mother on repeat till it went away. Was that healthy? Probably not, but it kept what sanity he had left.

So to that question, that he didn't quite know the answer to, stood in silence once again, except this time all pressure on him. 

“You don't know, do you?” Ouma said, with a blank face.

Saihara now seemed very interested with some dirt on his shoe.

“Well to answer that, no. No, you don't owe me anything Saihara-chan.” Ouma said, face breaking out in a wide, surprisingly genuine, grin.

Saihara didn't know what to say, even though the answer seemed obvious, but his mind didn't seem to comprehend what it was. He was still in slight shock that Ouma was still here and _talking_ to him instead of.....of.......nevermind. 

“Saihara-chan you gotta stop going silent on me, or, are you giving me the silent treatment? Does- does this mean you're mad at me?” He said with, fake, pout and started the tears up. 

Was this an appropriate time to start up croc tears? No, but Ouma couldn't take the silence anymore and, he, Kokichi Ouma, couldn't believe he was starting to feel “anxious”. That's was Saihara-chan’s job.

“N-no wait, No Ouma! I promise you I'm not mad just, unsure on how to answer...” He said, doubt, shame, and confusion evident on his face.

Ouma’s stopped his tears instantly. 

“You don't have to answer.” He said in a slightly bored tone.

“....”

“Not everything is going to have an answer, you do know that right?” Face with a bored look and the same unidentifiable expression there as well.

“I... _suppose_ that’s correct,” he said hiding away using his hat as a shield.

Ouma just smiled a huge smile at him and Saihara found himself smiling as well.

All the anxiety, the fear, the doubt, the- EVERYTHING he felt about seeing Ouma from this past two months? Vanished. Poof. Absolutely nothing. Like it never was there.

After a few comfortable moments of silence passed Ouma spoke up again.

“Soooooo, you must _really_ like my spot picking skills huh?” Ouma said slyly with a raise of a brow

Saihara's face flush as he remembers where they were, looking down at his hands. 

He also realized how close he and Ouma were as if he moved his hands out in front of him he'd probably be able to touch him.

Then it dawns on him that Ouma was here

“Wait- you're here too,” He said repeated his thought out loud

Ouma just put on a face of confusion

“Uhhhhhhhhh _duh_? I’m literally standing right in front of you?”

“Why _are_ you here anyway?” Saihara said accusing, detective sense whirling  
  


Saihara almost missed the flash of nervousness in Ouma’s eyes before he covered it back up, maybe mistake it as a trick of the light, _almost._

 _“_ Well dearest Saihara-chan, that super-secret top information you'll never find out, ” Ouma said with a feigned snobby tone

“Ouma-” he started

“That _is_ if you can tell me why you're here?” He said in a childish accent of a British detective you see in movies.

Again. Another question Saihara didn't know the answer to. 

Honestly, Saihara doesn't remember how why or when he came here he just, _did_.

“Uhhhh- that's a question I can't answer..” He said

Ah! Wait, he almost forgot,

“Hey Ouma-kun, I forgot to tell you but from our first date you left the blanket behind.” He says replaying how Ouma suddenly left in hurry that day

Ouma tilt his head cutely, which sent a flutter in Saihara’s heart, and then his face lit up in realization

“Oh riiiiiiiiiiiight! Miu was asking for her blanket back.” He says, whether he was playing dumb or not was unknown.

“Ah, so maybe I can drop it off at the shop tomorrow after your shift?” He said.

God, he missed the shop. His mocha coffees taste nothing like the warm goodness of the little corner shop. And mostly seeing Nagito, Sheu, and Ouma there every day, they certainly know how to make a morning...exciting to say the least.

“Why wait? I can just pick it up right now.” Ouma said as he grabbed Saihara’s hand and pulled him out of the field.

“H-huh?! Ouma It's still at my house how are you....” Sahara thought about it but Ouma provides his answer,

“I'm coming over to go get it! Duuuuuuuhhhh” He says as if it was the most basic fact of human history. 

The thought of that sent Saihara into a flurry of emotions, mainly embarrassment, but Saihara didn't seem to oppose as he was dragged down the street. 

But Saihara swore he heard something rustling something, but he pinned that as just a small animal scurrying around somewhere and thought nothing of it.

With that, Ouma pulling him along, Saihara called a cab to his house, Ouma surging with energy and excitement as he babbled about everything and anything.

~~

As the pair left the two women and man who were half a block down came out of hiding.

“Was this really necessary?” The purpenette said in an annoyed huff.

Harukawa glared at him while the detective just nodded.

“Now that that problem has been dealt with, Ms. Harukawa, I believe we still have some work to do yes?” Kirigi said as she asked the question she already knew the answer to.

Harukawa stopped her glaring at her boyfriend and she nodded.

“HEY WAIT ARE YOU JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HERE!?” Momota said in appalled shock.

“You can use the map on your phone. You'll be fine.” Harukawa said as she followed Kirigi to the car they came in.

That was highly annoying. What was the point of bringing Momota there? And how they know Saihara and Ouma would be there as well....that's a question that'll probably never be answered.

~~

The second Ouma got out of the car he marveled at the grand house.

Now it wasn't a mansion for sure, which makes sense because Saihara said he lived alone, but it did seem to be too much space for one person.

“Uhh, Ouma-kun? Are you coming?” Saihara looked back at and the impish male who was in awe at his home.

“Mhmm yeah!” He said wide a childish gleam in his eyes as if this was the most exciting thing in the world right now.

As they walk into the house Ouma was “oooo” and “aaaaah” ing to almost everything in the house. To then the puprlenette said, “I see why you wanted me to come over so badly, you really are living the life now aren’t you?” He said still distracted. 

“Ouma-kun, you’re the one you insisted that you come over,” He said, knowing Ouma he’s just going to-

“Whaaaaaaaat? Never! That’s only for hopeless gold diggers who try to steal from people! I’m an honest, good man.” Ouma said to the accusation, even thought he knows Saihara’s words were true.

Saihara snorted at the “honest” part.

“Honest, suuuuurreeee” He found himself strangely confident much how during their first date.

To which, Ouma let out an exaggerated gasp.

“SHUMAI! Do you not believe me? What you think I am? A liar? A mean man? That’s really rude of you, you don't how much I've grown these past two months.” He said lifting him in the air, letting out a huff of annoyance and offense.

“No no, I believe you.” The taller of two smiled a soft smile. 

“Now then, I believe I left the blanket in my closet, I'll head upstairs to get it.” And with that, Saihara made his journey upstairs to retrieve the blanket, leaving Ouma alone by the doorway.

After a few minutes pass with no return of Saihara, Ouma started to get bored and impatient, which led him to wandering around the house, exploring and mapping it out in his head, till he stumbled upon a door near the back, in plain sight and if Ouma hadn't seen the simmering key he probably would've missed it.

With Ouma's curiosity kicking, he opened the door to be met with lots, and lots, and lots, and lots of files.

_Ahhh, so this is where Shumai works. Wonder what cases and secrets he's has in here._

Ouma started to look around, he didn't look in the files but he looked at the stuff that was out in the open, as he walked up to the desk he could see a corkboard and many pictures and pins hanging up, a few caught his eye. 

One of the photos being the one Kirigri showed him at the shop, and more of Saihara and his uncle, he even had some of Sheu and Nagito at the shop. But that’s not what he was staring at, there were some others of him and some other people. A brunette, a blonde, a purplenette, and what surprised him most of all, Rantaro.

It seemed they were all at a creek. Ouma swear these people are familiar, that seems to be a recurring theme for him today, and the place they were as well.

He studied the photo a little bit more closely when it hit him has seen these people before, and he knows where they are.

Maki Harukawa and Kaede Akamatsu, Harukawa-san went to grade and middle with him and he heard of Akamatsu-san from Rantaro. He did mention Akamastu did have an anxious friend with a hat, didn't know it would be Saihara-chan. Rantaro really knows _everyone,_ doesn't he?

Rantaro Amami. Best friend since pre-K. He was the only person who could somehow tolerate Ouma antics and actually went along with them sometimes. He was deep and mysterious and known as a famous travel vlogger with a charming personality. After the years passed by, Ouma and Amami are basically brothers by now. If one had a problem it was the others as well. And overall if he, Miu, and Rantaro forces were combined, they’d probably take out the police in one night. They were _really_ an unstoppable force, and it scared Keebo whenever they were all in the same room. Once again, Ouma offered him to join DICE but he declined, which makes sense because of all his constant moving.

Staring at the photo a little longer and question who this purple-haired man was who seemed to be giving Saihara-chan a panic attack but it doesn’t seem like that, more like Saihara was holding back excitement rather than anxiousness.

He wonders when he'll meet them in person, maybe he can get some info out of Rantaro when he comes back from his trip with Akamatsu-san, maybe-

“Are you done? Not to be rude but you shouldn’t be in here.” Saihara said as he was leaning in the doorways with a raised brow. 

“Weeeeell I’m interested in how you know My dear Rantaro! He never told me about you Mister Detective.~” He said to cover up his shock 

“Oh? You know Amami?” He questions with a shocked look.

“Yeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaa! We know each other since forever. We're partners in crime!” He said thinking about the times they stormed the city with Miu and DICE for their channel.

It's dawned on him he should probably start planning what they should do for their next prank. Oh well, he can plan later. 

“Now that I think if it you and Amami do seem similar..” Saihara said as he put his hand over his mouth and started thinking about all the signs of Ouma and Amami possibly knowing each other.

“Heeeeeey, where’s the blanket?” Ouma said with a fake pout, he really didn't care about the blanket, he honestly forgot that was the reason he came here, and as much he would love to see Shumai mutter to himself in the cute way he does, he also doesn't want him spiraling.

“Oh! Right, sorry, It's on the couch” Saihara said, snapping his sense as he left to the living room.

Ouma trailed behind him, not without his eyes lingering on the photos and files that covered the room, before eventually peeling his eyes aways and going to collect Miu’s blanket.

Saihara handed over the blanket and when Ouma grabbed it their fingers brushed past each, only for a moment, but it was enough to make Saihara crave more. 

That was...odd. Saihara wasn't a fan of letting people touch him, except his closest friends, but it took them all at least 3-4 years before he got used to it and let them. Come to think of it Ouma was quite clingy and yet every time Ouma poked him or they held hands or just brushed their finger against each other at the coffee shop he didn't feel like sort of discomfort. 

But now he actually wants to touch Ouma, be near him, maybe it's because of the lack of Ouma recently that caused this?

But that doesn't add up. He went without Ouma for extended periods more than once, so what makes this any different? His thoughts were stopped short by Ouma saying something. Very. Loudly.

“SOOOOOOOOO, Now that we've kissed and made up, when can I take you out on our next date?~” He cooed out, he not quite sure if that was a lie or not himself but he did know missed make the deceive splutter in embarrassment and seeing the red creep up from his neck to his face to his ears.

“Ah- well- um-” He trying to formulate a cohesive answer in his mind.

“Neheehee! Don't worry Shumai, you don't have to answer.” Ouma said, feeling a sense of accomplishment for getting a blush for the Golden eyed boy, but, he also felt a pang of pain when he didn't actually get an answer.

This is stupid because he said it just to fluster Shumai, although....another date _would_ be nice.

As Saihara calmed himself down, he escorted Ouma out of his home and called him a cab.

“You know Ouma, I'm glad you came to the field, I missed you, a lot” He said with a soft smile, thinking about his experience without the little liar around and how it felt to talk to him and have him back in his life.

Ouma paused for a second, blanked face before he went up onto his tiptoes and giving Saihara a small peck on the cheek.

“Missed you too, Sun..” Was the last thing he heard from Ouma before turning his back and getting in the cab that sped down the street, taking Ouma back to his home.

Saihara stood there in awe with his hand in his cheek, staring after where the can Ouma had been was. 

_Missed you too, Sun..._

Those words rang through his head, he tossed and turned them in his mind, analyzing them.

_He missed me. He was missing me as well. He missed. Me._

And with that Saihara slept peacefully for the first time in two months, dreams of Mocha coffee, Lavender hair, and childish, wonder like eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying and of course, Thanks for reading<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let yall know yes they will be another chapter and I will change the title later (I figure it out) and if you read the whole thing thank you so much for reading. Ciao


End file.
